


Bargain

by Missy



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Horror, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's got a sweet deal with Dr. Frank...well, he just thinks it's sweet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Eddie/Frank N Furter, bike

It was an all right life; delivering stuff to the in the old Frankenstein house. Eddie didn’t have to scratch for grub anymore – Dr. Frank gave him enough to eat just for hauling a handful of packages back and forth from the castle to a graveyard for some freaky reason. Sometimes he even let Columbia off for the afternoon and they’d go riding on his bike for the night. There were a few provisions for partaking in all of this - which Eddie – in spite of himself – was willing to fulfill.

“Oh Rocky!” Frank shouted, spurting across Eddie’s back, rocking the motorcycle off its axis. Eddie had no idea who Rocky was, but he rolled his eyes instead of running his mouth. He tried to roll over before he recalled that he’d been tied to the handlebars. Damn, he wanted to scratch. Those transsexuals were hung like donkeys. 

“Hey, man,” Eddie ran his fingers through his pompadour, “Is Columbia ready to shake it? Can you call her? Where’s she at?”

The good doctor didn’t seen to notice him. “Well, Eddie,” Frank purred, “I think you’re ready to be revved up.” He ran a chilly, rubber-covered hand over Eddie’s slick back.

“Hey, man!” He struggled against the ropes binding him to his bike. “Lemme go!” 

“Such a large brain….oh, if only it had more time to grow,” he sighed, and then, with a clang of a pain, Eddie felt nothing.


End file.
